Un día más
by Nocturnals
Summary: Otra vez se miraron y volvieron a descubrir al otro en las pupilas opuestas. Shikamaru sonrió de costado, apenas. Ella le devolvió una sonrisa aguerrida. Para ellos era un día más, solo otro. Otro día más para sentarse en silencio y sonreír sin mirarse.


Un día más.

:-:

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

:-:

Se miran por inercia. Son dos de las pocas personas que quedan en el restaurante donde optaron por comer. Gaara fue el primero en retirarse, alegando que tenía obligaciones que cumplir. Poco después, Matsuri se fue también, porque sin Gaara ya no había diversión allí para ella. Kankuro no les prestaba la más minima atención, estaba entablando una animada conversación con un par de compañeros. Los restantes eran ella y él.

Le había ofrecido quedarse esa noche y partir en la madrugada, cuando las temperaturas del desierto son más fáciles de sobrellevar. Sin embargo, aquella cena no fue planeada. Solo pasaban por ahí y vieron a Gaara y Kankuro con los demás, en algo parecido a una cena grupal. Se miraron, se encogieron de hombros y entraron.

Kankuro bramaba algo sobre lo bueno que era pasar el día de los enamorados en soltería, nada de regalos o cosas vergonzosas. Temari recordó, en ese momento, que efectivamente estaban en el día de los enamorados. Que estupidez, pensó Shikamaru, una pareja lo es todo el tiempo, y no lo es más en un día en especifico.

De nuevo, ese cruzar de miradas. Caoba y jade. Ella suspira y él solo aparta la mirada, fijándola en la barra donde el hermano de la rubia pide un vaso de más de licor.

Ciertamente, era un día estupido.

Una vez más, sus ojos entablaron una silenciosa conversación. Esta vez ninguno de los dos aparto la mirada, hasta que el tiempo se excedió y fue necesario. De todas formas, nadie los miraba.

Temari ofreció su mano, debajo de la mesa, al moverla sutilmente hasta la banca, apenas un pequeño gesto que nadie notaria. Pero el Nara conocía sus ademanes. Temari pasó sus ojos alrededor de la habitación, para asegurarse que nadie los observaba. Shikamaru también lo hizo y luego de cerciorarse de una pequeña intimidad, coloco su mano tan cerca de la de la joven que sus dedos se entrelazaron.

No iban a declararse un amor profundo y sin fin, como muchas parejas. Pues ambos saben que el probable que no sobrevivieran un año más. Tampoco iban a regalarse rosas, con una mirada bastaba. Por otro lado, no era necesario el chocolate para romper la tensión. No, ellos solo discutían y terminaban sonriendo. Para ellos era un día más, solo otro. Otro día más para sentarse en silencio y sonreír sin mirarse.

Temari suspiró, repentinamente tranquila y Shikamaru asintió, mirando hacía otro sitio.

No, ellos muy probablemente no festejaran el día de los enamorados. No eran pareja, y tampoco estaban muy seguros de que el dichoso amor existiera.

Creían en la atracción, es natural, casi una necesidad. Podían gustarse, una extraña relación entre la inteligencia, la prudencia y la temeridad. Pero amor era una palabra demasiado profunda, muy fuerte como para usarla sin pensárselo dos veces.

Ellos se atraían, claro, sería una idiotez negarlo. Era normal y nadie podía juzgarlos. Si bien, él no era un caballero, ella tampoco era una dama. Podían gustarse, claro, no es que fueran asexuales o algo semejante.

No se amaban y no tenían porque celebrar el día de los enamorados de forma especial cuando ni siquiera eran pareja. Pero era extraño, pensó Temari mientras entrelaza sus dedos un poco más.

Si, ellos no conocían el amor, pero estaba segura que eso que tenían era algo parecido.

No iba con sus personalidades admitirlo, él era demasiado tímido para hacerlo y ella, orgullosa. Pero allí estaban, en un rincón iluminado, en pleno restaurante arriesgándose por un mínimo contacto.

Otra vez se miraron y volvieron a descubrir al otro en las pupilas opuestas. Shikamaru sonrió de costado, apenas. Ella le devolvió una sonrisa aguerrida.

Si, era raro, pero funcionaba. Y eso era suficiente para ambos.

:-:

Okey... esto me salio rarito.

Pero es que no puedo imaginármelos declarándose amor eterno y esas cosas. Es... como nada su estilo. Siempre pensé que ellos serían más de gestos pequeños, insinuaciones y miradas y no tanto de palabras. Quien sabe. Espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito. Trate de respetar sus personalidades, creo que dentro de todo salió bien.

Besos: D


End file.
